sexo en la tina version naruto
by Deranged of Yaoi
Summary: Creo que el titulo lo dice todo no? Bueno, perdon por hacer uno de mis fics de sk, de naruto pero es que me dio flojera escribir. Me desquicie con este chap. asi que lean...[Sasunaru] [gaaraneji] [nejinaru]...Lemon! chap 3
1. sexo en la tina version naruto

Naruto no me pertenece ni aunque quisiera… o por ahí lo vendan, pero soy tan tacaña que igual no lo compraría.

¡Esta historia es la version de sk, pero con personajes de naruto!

Este es un UA (universo alterno) y es sobre naruto y sasuke y… sus juegos de reconciliación en la bañera… bueno, no les digo mas solo lean.

Advertencia: (sasunaru) obviamente, lemon… y nada mas…

* * *

**SEXO EN LA TINA!**

Hace 2 semanas el estaba ahí, claro, habían fumigado su casa y la dueña no lo dejo entrar mas por que decía que hacia mucha mugre y eso atraía cucarachas, que entupida, bueno, lo que importa es que ahora vivía temporalmente en mi casa.

Ahí estaba, arrodillado en el pasto del patio luchando para bañar al perro que trajo el otro día…

Solo llevaba puesta una bermuda negra que llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas.

Desde donde lo observaba solo veía su bien formada espalda, sin darme cuenta estaba caminando.

Me pare en seco tras el.

naruto?

Si?

Casi me derrito cuando se volteo para verme y lo vi lleno de espuma del shampoo para perro y completamente mojado. No pude contenerme, lo mire con ternura y pregunte:

Que haces dobe?

Baño al perro que no ves, baka?

No te va muy bien, verdad?

Ja! Ya casi termino…

Me quede observando sus fallidos intentos por enjuagar al pobre perro. Cada vez que lo hacia mal lanzaba una risita burlona que hacia que naruto se enojara cada vez mas, me encanta verlo enojado, desde chicos que sentía un leve cosquilleo cuando el me miraba con esos ojos llenos de ira, siempre pensé que estaba descompuesto pero ahora lo se bien… yo… Uchiha Sasuke estoy enamorado de naruto…

Hundido en mis pensamientos me senté al lado de naruto, a su izquierda para ser para ser precisos.

No lo aguante mas, tome su mano provocando que el perro se soltara y valla directo a revolcarse en la tierra.

IDIOTA! Mira lo que me hi…

Bese su mejilla para que dejara de chillar, fue mas bien un impulso pero me gusto… me gusto tanto que seguí el beso dirigiéndome a su boca. Antes de besar allí lo mire, y para mi sorpresa naruto tenia lo ojos cerrados con la peor cara de asco que pude haber visto en toda mi vida…

Al ver que me tardaba, Naruto abrió los ojos y dijo las palabras que nunca creería que saldrían de su boca…

k… KUSO, que acaso pensaste que me gustabas?

pero yo… yo te amo…

PERO YO NO IDIOTA!

Dicho esto se levanto bruscamente y se fue adentro de la casa.

Quede pasmado ante su reacción y sus palabras… pero eso no duro mucho ya que de la nada salio el vendito perro llenándome de barro.

Maldiciendo entre dientes entre a la casa y me disponía a ir a bañarme para sacarme el barro y dejar de pensar en las palabras recién dichas por mi único amor. (N/A: cursi… lo se, sasuke no es así)

Ya en el baño puse a llenar la tina.

Una vez llena fui por una toalla, me saque la ropa y me metí en ella, cerrando tras de mi la cortina de baño azul.

Prácticamente me sumergí dejando solo lo suficiente como para poder respirar, después de 5 o 7 minutos salí de ese estado de "coma".

Escuche la canilla del lava manos correr… luego, ese delicioso olor a jabón y me di cuenta de que naruto estaba del otro lado de la cortina…

Se habrá percatado de que estoy acá?- Me pregunte

Unos segundos después abrí mis ojos lo mas que pude al escuchar a naruto… llorar?

Esta… llorando. Fue lo único que pude pensar cuando de repente lo escuche… dijo mi nombre y abrió bruscamente la cortina azul.

naruto… que…

Me calle al verlo caer sobre sus rodillas a un costado de la tina y apoyar sus brazos en el borde de esta…

Pronto tapo su cara apoyándola en sus brazos para seguir llorando

Intento hablar pero casi ni se entendía.

L… lo… siento… yo no… yo…no que… quería…hacerlo…

Dobe… no entiendo lo que dices

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, me sentía incomodo, no por el silencio, si no por el hecho de estar desnudo en una tina mientras Naruto lloraba al lado.

Sasuke…

Si?

En ese instante Naruto me miro con los ojos empapados y se me tiro encima para poder abrazarme.

El agua comenzó a salirse de la tina por el movimiento que había causado Naruto al meterse. Cuando el agua y Naruto se tranquilizaron, el comenzó a hablar.

Sasuke… dime de nuevo…

uhm?

Lo de afuera

No… es que… lo de afuera… fue… un impulso… yo… no…

Naruto apoyo un dedo en mis labios para que me callara

Dímelo

… yo… te amo…

y yo a ti baka.

…

Antes de que articule palabra alguna Naruto había comenzado a besarme desesperadamente, lo que acuso que un leve gemido se escapara de mi interior.

Paro unos segundos y sentí como lamía mis labios, pensé que era una incitación, abrí levemente mi boca y Naruto profundizo el beso, nuestras lenguas jugaban en el interior de mi boca, después de unos minutos nos separamos para tomar aire.

Yo aproveche la separación para comenzar a desabrochar la bermuda de Naruto, y seguir con su calzoncillo y así quedar los dos completamente desnudos.

Naruto ya estaba tomando un tono carmesí en sus mejillas, bueno, no era el más indicado para criticar, yo ya estaba un tanto rojo, pero termine de sonrojarme al ver que Naruto se paraba para tomar el jabón que estaba por ahí.

Cuando enderecé mi cabeza lo vi… el miembro de Naruto estaba justo a la altura de mi cara… o… de mi boca…

Sonreí con algo de picardía y le arrebate el jabón de las manos. Naruto con algo de enfado intento tomarlo de nuevo, pero fallo.

Le dije que se quedara quieto que se iba a divertir… Naruto rió un poco y me miro con esa cara de… "sexy?"

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro cuando le dije:

Nos tenemos que enjabonar o no?

Si…

Pues… deja que yo te enjabone… me dejas?

Jeje… depende…

Que?

Va a ser divertido?

De eso no tengas duda…

Tome el jabón con ambas manos y comencé a lamerlo sensualmente, o eso pensaba…

Naruto seguía ahí parado… yo tenia en frente de mi cara la prueba de su… masculinidad?

Ya me esta dando frió baka…

Antes de que pueda hacer algún movimiento tome su miembro con mi boca haciendo que Naruto soltara un gemido que por suerte solo el perro debe haber escuchado.

Comencé a "enjabonar" su pene con mi boca, pero Naruto enseguida se echo para atrás.

Pero no me iba a dar por vencido, no iba a chupar un jabón por nada… lo tome de las caderas e hice que se volviera a sentar. Otra vez el agua se salio de la tina… pero no espere a que se calmara, enjuague mi boca y volví a tomar el jabón… mire a Naruto con cara de borrego hambriento para que aceptara… después de unos momentos de miradas penosas el acepto.

Volví a tomar el jabón, pero esta vez no lo lamí como en la primera, lo pase por el abdomen de Naruto muchas veces hasta que se formo un colchón de espuma, la tome con la mano (a la espuma) y la lleve hacia el impaciente y erecto miembro de Naruto.

Lo frote una y otra vez, haciendo que de su boca salieran innumerables gemidos de placer y palabras sin sentido.

Pero me puse a pensar… si seguía así iba a terminara muy rápido, decidí hacer el experimento que había querido llevar a cabo hace minutos atrás.

Demonios baka, donde esta el jabón?

mmmm no lo se…

Dámelo o te arrepentirás!

a si? Que acaso no me estoy arrepintiendo ahora?

no… todavía te falta sufrir

Naruto se levanto un poco y saco el jabón que lo guardaba debajo de él.

Sin soltar a mi "juguete" lamí el jabón (por tercera vez) que aun estaba en manos de Naruto, juguetonamente hice un par de burbujitas con la boca y me agache quedando a la altura de las caderas de Naruto, saque mi mano de su erección para dejar paso a mi boca, la cual se divertía lamiendo y de vez en cuando mordiendo o succionando el pene de Naruto.

Mientras el revolvía mis cabellos por la excitación yo sonreía de vez en cuando al ver la cara de placer de mí… koi.

Pronto me di cuenta de que iba a terminar, y así fue, Naruto estallo haciendo que el fruto de su excitación escurriera por mi boca yendo a parar al agua de la tina.

Dios, eso era un baño? El agua de la tina estaba más sucia que la casa de naruto…

Pero tenia que admitir que me encantaba este baño.

Cuando Naruto dio el último gemido me di cuenta de que yo no había quedado satisfecho y esto del jabón me daba cada vez mas ideas…

Oye…

Si?

Alguna vez lo hiciste con un jabón dobe?

O.o a que te refieres…

Ya sabes…

Sasuke tu no pensaras?

Antes de que Naruto huyera despavorido ante mi pregunta lo di vuelta y nuevamente el señor jabón estuvo presente en la escena.

No te digo que un jabón te lo hará… pero… digamos que va a jugar con nosotros

Me dio pena… se veía asustado y además estaba un tanto sometido en esa pose… como un perrito, en cuatro patas, pero la pena se fue rápidamente cuando llego la excitación.

Le dije a Naruto que lamiera el jabón, pero solo miro con cara de asco, otra vez yo tendría que hacerlo, moje el jabón en el agua lo pase por mi lengua ya un poco asqueado.

De repente tuve una idea… dije a Naruto que se volteara y que me de sus manos; cuando lo hizo llene sus manos del dichoso jabón y las lleve a mi feliz y erecto pene. Naruto miro un poco sorprendido por mi incitación, cuando se acostumbro comenzó a frotar rápidamente haciendo que sintiera todo tipo de cosas.

Pero reaccione:

No te pensaras que te dejare hacer el trabajo sucio verdad?

Que?

Tome a Naruto de las caderas, lo voltee e introduje un dedo enjabonado en su interior, escuche un gemido de placer mezclado con dolor. Pero eso no me detuvo, moví mi dedo en su interior haciéndolo estremecer y gemir como nunca, cuando estuvo acostumbrado al enjabonado intruso introduje un segundo intruso y así hasta llegar al tercer y último dedo.

Ya no aguantaba mas, introduje bruscamente mi miembro en su interior haciendo que un gemido más saliera, pero este no me gusto, fue uno de dolor. Como pude lo mire y vi su rostro del que algunas lagrimas caían.

Como un estúpido le pregunte si estaba bien… y solo afirmo con la cabeza y dijo que continuara, que estaba bien.

Intente hacerlo con delicadeza… entraba y salía lenta y placenteramente.

Al cabo de unos minutos los gemidos se hicieron más y más fuertes.

Comencé a masturbar la nueva erección de Naruto al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba.

Pero no fue una masturbación normal… el señor jabón acompañaba mis manos en el masajeo, mientras el pene de Naruto se llenaba de espuma por las frotadas intensas.

Mientras mas rápido iba, mas gemíamos; minutos mas tarde Naruto eyaculo haciendo que su semen se funda con la espuma y el jabón y todo valla a la ya no limpia agua, al poco tiempo fue mi turno, nos fundimos en un solo y ultimo gemido que dio por terminado nuestro "juego".

Ya casi estábamos por irnos cuando Naruto prendió la ducha, se paro y comenzó a enjuagarse…

Oye dobe…

Si?

Yo que tu tiraría ese jabón… la verdad no quiero enjabonarme con el

FIN!

* * *

Si… eso es todo, ni idea si les gusto, para cualquier mensaje solo dejen un review después de la señal… piii….

**Nos vemos en el infierno (solo al que se lo merece)**

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**


	2. lacteos version naruto

ME BORRARON CASI TODOS LOS FICS!MI3RDA QUE FLUSTRANTE! (agarra a su navajita linda y la pasa por su blanca piel)

Hola hijitos de dios, naruto no me pertenece solo los dibujos que hago de la serie y estos fics que vaya a saber de donde saco la imaginación para hacerlos…

Esta es una… no se si decirlo continuación, pero a medida que se me ocurran mas cosas voy a seguirlo

**Quiero dedicar este fic a las fans de sasunaru y a las que le guste el lemon **

Bueno, los dejo con mi "lemon" o intento de lemon.

* * *

** Lácteos.** (Que nombre ¬¬')

* * *

Estaba camino a casa… hoy como siempre me había retrasado, es que el trabajo… era frustrante, pero en cualquier otro día no lo seria tanto… pero hoy… hoy era… su cumpleaños y ya tenía 2 horas de retrazo.

Llegue a donde tenia que tomar el camino de tierra que seria mi atajo a la casa, pero me detuve al ver una repostería… demonios ni pastel había comprado, me mataría si además de llegar tarde no le daba un… REGALO!

Antes de ir hacia allá salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude.

10 minutos después estaba frente a la puerta… tenia que buscar una excusa muuuy buena…

Pero antes de que pueda pensar en la más mínima de las excusas la puerta se abrió mostrando a un "sonriente" sasuke.

h… hola sa… sasuke… -dije ya casi en estado gaseoso (N/A: se estaba por evaporar de los nervios)

No me respondió… solo se digno a mostrar una sonrisa falsa y me invito con la mano a que pasara…

no tienes que invitarme baka, esta también es mi casa o no lo recuerdas?

Esto me comenzó a oler mal… si sasuke no respondía a ningún tipo de comentario fuera de lugar significaba que tenia algo en mente… y conociendo su mente… no me iba a… "gustar"?

Me tomo de la mano aun en silencio y me llevo a la cocina donde había una mesa pequeña y las mesadas en donde había algo de harina y crema batida… algo planeaba estaba seguro…

como veo… no te acordaste de mi… pero yo si me acorde de mi y entonces me hice un pastel…

Luego del comentario no pude evitar poner una cara de miedo mezclada con algo de tristeza.

lo… siento…

ohhh si… créeme que lo sentirás…

eh?

Enseguida se dirijo a la puerta… no… la puerta no… acaso iba hacia?...

Para mi suerte y mi sorpresa solo fue y se paro allí, pero no se quedo haciendo nada… al contrario, tomo las llaves y cerro la puerta dejándonos encerrados en la cocina.

que haces baka? –pregunte confundido

solo… quiero que me des mi regalo de cumpleaños

Ohh.. noooo, no lo había comprado… que iba a hacer?

digamos que… lo encargue pero aun no llega –dije fingiendo una sonrisa

digamos que no tengo ganas de esperar…

ehh… bueno, yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto o si?

mmmm digamos que hay una cosita

cual… es…?

Obviamente sabia de que me hablaba… puso su mejor sonrisa de galán, la que me hizo dar escalofríos…

ya sabes… no me gusta que llegues tarde, y también sabes el castigo que te toca, y por ser hoy mi cumpleaños esto va a ser el doble.

Si… ya se lo que le gusta, siempre que llego tarde terminamos "haciéndolo" en cualquier parte de la casa…

nunca lo hemos hecho aquí… o me equivoco? –dijo acercándose cada vez mas al lugar donde me encontraba parado… o mas bien… petrificado.

Si Sasuke era clasificado como peligroso cuando llegaba tarde un día común… hoy seria… UN ACECINO! El era como el lobo… y yo caperucita roja solo que el me quería comer en otro sentido que en un cuento para niños no podrían poner.

Cuando reaccione era demasiado tarde… ya estaba sin salida, estaba acorralado entre la mesada donde estaba el harina y la crema, y el cuerpo de él.

Sasuke se apoyó en mi haciendo que nuestras caderas se pegaran y se ejerciera un poco de presión en esa zona.

No me pude contener, mi cara comenzaba a expresar lo mucho que me gustaba esa presión.

En ese momento me susurro al oído que iba a pagárselas. Sonreí al sentir su lengua jugar con mi oreja, mordiendo y lamiendo cada parte.

Por instinto intente soltarme cuando me mordió fuertemente pero solo conseguí que me tomara de las caderas y me empujara hacia el haciendo ver que la "presión" anterior solo había sido un roce comparado con eso.

Cuando me acostumbre a sus juegos, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y poco a poco le fui sacando el protector de la cabeza.

Comencé a acariciar sus cabellos juguetonamente hasta que bruscamente me tomo de las nalgas y me hizo sentar en la mesada; su cara quedaba a la altura de mi pecho, sin perder tiempo comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa con los dientes haciendo que de vez en cuando una lengua se paseara por mi pecho.

No me iba a quedar quieto mientras él hacia todo el trabajo, no otra vez… le saque rápidamente la camisa dejando su hermoso cuerpo a la vista.

Mordí mi labio inferior ante la visión tan gloriosa que tenia, a lo que respondió lamiendo sus labios y besándome desesperadamente; no tardo mucho tiempo antes de que el beso se profundizara y nuestras lenguas desataran la tercera guerra mundial para ver quien era el que ganaba.

Casi inmediatamente después del final del beso nuestra respiración se comenzó a hacer cada ves mas rápida y entrecortada.

Mire a mi izquierda y vi el pote con crema recién batida, hundí mi dedo en ella y esparcí el contenido que había en este en sus mejillas.

ahora si estas para comerte sasuke

Dicho esto comencé a lamer delicada y sensualmente la crema y de vez en cuando me desviaba a los labios del Uchiha.

Al terminar lo mire y tenia una cara de desesperación… claro, el no disfrutaba el calentamiento, el prefería "ir al grano" directamente; pero ese día no iba a ocurrir, íbamos a disfrutar a pleno el juego, después de todo… este era su regalo.

Desesperado por hacer las cosas tomo la crema y me miro con un semblante divertido, me levanto como si fuese un saco de papas, me llevo a la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la cocina.

Una vez allí me acostó sobre ella y dejo el pote a un lado.

con que te gusta la crema o no dobe?

me gusta toda la comida y lo sabes sa-su-ke

Lamió su boca y me mordió el labio inferior, seguido de eso me susurro:

pues a mi me gusta mucho… la leche na-ru-to.

Me sonroje un poco ante sus palabras… obviamente sabía a que leche se refería (N/A: amo las palabras con doble sentido)

Mire la crema e intente imaginarme que demonios pensaba hacer con eso y solo se me venia a la mente el día en el que confesamos nuestros sentimientos en la tina al menos esto era comestible no como… el jabón

Sentí algo un poco frió en mi pecho, luego iba a mi abdomen y se detenía ahí, donde comenzaba el pantalón.

Sasuke marcaba un camino lleno de saliva, besos, lamidas, pequeños mordiscos y succiones, todo en un solo trayecto… un trayecto cuyo final terminaba en mi pantalón, o si yo se lo permitía mas abajo o eso pensé.

Siquiera me miro y comenzó a sacar el cinto que impedía que sus dientes sacaran el pantalón con facilidad.

Una vez que tenía el cinto en sus manos me miraba con cara de psicópata y miraba el cinto y así sucesivamente…

no… otro día será, después de todo se te hizo costumbre llegar tarde.

Trague saliva… sabia que lo que el decía siempre lo cumplía, era un verdadero sexo pata.

Me di cuenta de que se había artado de esperar, hundió la mano en la crema y luego la metió en mi pantalón.

Que la crema este fría no significaba que no lo disfrutara, los masajes que él me proporcionaba eran igual de excitantes para los dos, como me daba cuenta? Fácil… no solo por sus gestos, sino también por la forma tan suave y tierna de tocarme.

mmm, esto es un desastre –dijo al sacar la mano, lo que me pareció raro ya que no había pasado nada, es decir no había terminado lo que empezó…

Se miro la mano y se metió un dedo a la boca sacando toda la crema que había en el, y así hizo lo mismo con los 4 restantes; lo demás se lo limpio en el pantalón, el cual quedo todo blanco.

no me estoy divirtiendo

y que quieres que haga?

siéntate!

Obedecí de inmediato ya que sasuke enojado en ese momento era alguien peligroso.

Poco a poco comenzó a bajarme los pantalones.

tu si que eres fácil… no tienes calzoncillos?

digamos que te facilito el trabajo sasu-chan –dije algo burlón mientras jugaba con su pecho.

me las vas a pagar Uzumaki Naruto!

Sasuke se arrodillo en el piso quedando la cabeza a penas un poco más arriba de la mesa. Era la posición perfecta, mordió su labio inferior y lentamente se acerco a mi miembro.

Una risita se fundió con un gemido mío cuando comenzó a quitar la crema de mi erección con las manos, para luego sacarlas y lamer insistentemente.

Me aferre al borde de la mesa mientras él se entretenía jugando con mi "amigo".

Al poco tiempo una de sus manos se unió al juego que hace 3 minutos estaba haciendo que perdiera la "cabeza"… (N/A: de verdad me gustan los dobles sentidos xD)

Debía admitir que me encantaba jugar con sasuke, ya estábamos sincronizando nuestros movimientos, y no solo eso, también nuestros gemidos… para que miento? Si… solo yo estaba gimiendo o al menos era el único que se escuchaba ya que por obvias razones a sasuke no se le iba a escuchar.

Solté una de mis manos que estaba apretando la madera de la mesa para tomarlo de sus cabellos y comenzar a revolverlos con desesperación.

Apreté con mas fuerza la mesa al sentir que estaba desagotando la cañería (N/A: "-por que lo haces tan suave? Si sabes que las que leen lemon no quieren leer tus intentos de "refinación"…" -BUENO! ENTONCES YA NO VOY A SER "REFINADA"! ¬¬')

Me recosté en la mesa al dar mi primera eyaculación, ya que con sasuke era difícil que solo fuese una (O.o). Pero antes de que pudiera normalizar mi respiración sentí que él me daba un beso tierno pero a la vez salvaje… y comprendí el porque ya que un dedo penetro mi entrada haciendo que se escapara una lagrima de mis ojos. Odiaba que no me avisara cuando hacia esas cosas. Pero tenia que admitir que me encantaba lo bruto que era.

Pronto entro el segundo dedo, pero no hubo un tercero ya que tomó mis piernas y las apoyó en sus hombros para continuar con una de sus bruscas penetraciones a la que recibí con un gemido de dolor. (N/A: para ser mas precisos… toma un palo este es sasuke… --- ; y este es naruto --- --; entonces… naruto al estar sobre la mesa quedan así -- entienden? Jejeje, solo para que no se maten imaginando.)

Luego de un par de penetraciones sasuke se detuvo para tomar la crema con las manos y esparcirla por su pene en forma de… lubricante?

Al ver que hacia esto lo empuje un poco para que se alejara.

por que siempre tu haces todo?

hoy es mi cumpleaños y tengo derecho a hacerlo

pero… yo soy el que te da el regalo, así que tengo que ser yo quien lo haga

Sasuke movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación, a lo que no hice caso.

Me baje de la mesa y me arrodille en el piso quedando a la altura perfecta para practicarle sexo oral.

El dio un paso atrás pero lo detuve tomándolo de las caderas y atrayéndolo hacia mi boca.

Comencé a hacer lo mismo que el me había echo recientemente solo que yo quería torturarlo así que lamí lentamente la punta de su miembro haciendo que se mordiera los labios para no dejar escapar un gemido de placer.

Me enoje por ello, yo quería escucharlo gritar mi nombre, nunca lo hacia.

Lo mire con algo de odio y tome su miembro con la mano, mientras lo masturbaba rápidamente iba apretando la mano cada vez mas haciendo que sasuke largara pequeños gemidos de placer y dolor.

Era como un coro de ángeles escucharlo, ya lo había escuchado muchas veces pero no eran gemidos del placer que yo le proporcionaba. Siempre fue el quien tomo la iniciativa de todo.

Antes de que sasuke llegue al orgasmo quite las manos e introduje su erección en mi boca y comencé a succionar lo mas que pude hasta que eyaculó.

Luego de eso trague "el fruto de nuestro juego" y limpie un poco su miembro.

Ya me había parado y dado vuelta para ir a buscar mi ropa pensando que había terminado pero…

yo aun no termino –dijo abrazándome por detrás y besando mi cuello.

que mas quieres? –dije un poco arto

terminar lo que empecé hace un rato

Sabia por su tono de vos que no me iba a poder resistir, si me resistía lo haría a la fuerza, estaba seguro.

Para evitarlo decidí dejarme llevar una vez más, y así en un par de minutos volvimos a la posición perdida hace un rato (recordemos que era esta: --)

Sentía como el miembro de sasuke lleno de crema entraba y salía por mi entrada una y otra vez, haciendo que de mi boca salgan distintos tipos de gemidos.

Pero eso no fue todo, no… "lamentablemente" no lo fue.

Tomó nuevamente un poco de crema y mientras me embestía comenzó a masturbarme haciendo que me aferrara a su espalda y lo rasguñara.

Comencé a gemir en su oído haciendo que por un momento parara para morder mis labios, después de todo, yo se lo que le gusta.

Casi al instante eyacule como por quinta vez, la verdad ya había perdido la cuenta. Con sasuke es fácil perder la cuenta.

Mientras disfrutaba de las rápidas embestidas, la crema era mezclada con mi reciente eyaculación por sus manos, las cuales acariciaron todo mi cuerpo con la mezcla.

Cuando sasuke comenzó a acelerar las penetraciones me indico que ya estaba por terminar.

De pronto se detuvo y sentí un calor en mi interior. Me senté en la mesa, estaba lleno de sudor, crema, hacia calor y estaba pegajoso. Fui a buscar mi ropa que estaba desparramada por ahí y me vestí minimamente, mire a sasuke que se estaba vistiendo y le pregunte si quería bañarse con migo, pero negó con la cabeza y me dijo que tenia que preparar la torta, que tenia hambre.

Suspire y me dirigí hacia el baño. Antes de meterme a la tina sentí como él subía las escaleras corriendo, sonreí y espere que entrara.

Naruto?

uhm?

no me quieres ayudar a decorar la torta?

no, quiero bañarme, además, ya no hay crema

que yo sepa… todavía no te bañaste y como subiste tan rápido dudo que te hayas limpiado

no pensaras ponerle…

por que no? Si después de todo… la crema sabe mejor de ese modo

**FIN**

* * *

Acá esta la "continuación" de sexo en la tina.

Seguramente voy a hacer mas… pero últimamente no tengo ganas ni inspiración, como habrán notado en el final (le metí cualquier cosa)

La verdad paso tanto tiempo que ya no me gusta el fic y dudo que a ustedes les guste, así que lo dejo a su criterio.

_**Si tienen una idea de algo que pueda servir para el próximo capitulo… denme ideas!**_

**Nos vemos en el infierno** (solo al que se lo merece)

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**


	3. orgia version naruto

Advertencias: no solo quiero decir… o aclarar… ESTOY LOCA Y DESQUICIADA, SOY UNA DEGENERADA Y AHORA VOY A PROVARLO!

- como decia… este fic esta dedicado a kizuna y darketa (FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!), contiene lemon, lemon, lemon y mas lemon, es un fic yaoi, creo que lo saben si lo seguian hasta ahora… y no se… si son menores de edad como yo… eviten estas cosas por que te trauman.

* * *

Orgía

* * *

Cuando por fin se hizo de noche y la película había acabado, gaara, neji, sasuke y naruto fueron a dormir. 

"-suerte que es de dos plazas, aunque vamos a estar apretados"

"-ya, deja de quejarte gaara"

"-ya! Cállense y acuéstense!"

"-Lo siento, naruto siempre se pone de malhumor en las noches" (N/A: yo que el las disfrutaría XD)

"-yo puedo ponerte de buen humor naruto…"- dijo gaara poniendo su mejor cara de seductor

"-cállate gaara! –Grito sasuke - o juro que te afeitare los pelos de…"

"-de?" –interrumpió naruto algo celoso

"-de las piernas --'?"

"-mejor vamos a dormir bakas!"

Naruto tomo a Sasuke del calzoncillo y lo arrojo a la cama, se acomodo a un costado y cerró los ojos. Mientras que neji y gaara se acostaban en el otro extremo de la cama.

A los pocos minutos naruto sintió una mano que exploraba su morena espalda. Como pensó que era sasuke no la rechazo y dejo que continuara las caricias, después otra mano se sumo a las caricias, esta vez en su cabeza. Para el rubio esto ya comenzaba a parecer extraño, pero termino de convencerse cuando una tercera mano se unió al juego acariciando sus piernas.

Petrificado, giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda donde el uchiha lo miraba con deseo, siguió con la vista la mano (la de sasuke) que llegaba hasta su trasero. Al darse cuenta de ello volteo bruscamente hacia su derecha, ahí se encontraban gaara y neji…

Gaara tenia la mano en la espalda de naruto y la mano en la nuca pertenecía a neji, ambos lo miraban raro… muy raro… (N/A: ustedes saben… esa "rareza" con la que mirarían a naruto si estuviera semi-desnudo en su cama XD)

"-PERVERTIDOS!" –gritó len al mismo tiempo que intentaba salir de la cama

"-vamos narutito… (Voz seductora) no quieres divertirte con nosotros?"

Esos ojos azules se abrieron a mas no poder, ahora entendía todo… sasuke los había llamado para que tuvieran una fiesta… la cual solo seria divertida si su cuerpo estaba presente.

"-ni-ni… NI LO PIENSEN! Yo no pienso participar en una maldita orgía con ustedes (N/A: esto se pone bueno, no creen?)

"-no seas mentiroso, además… -sasuke comienza a acercarse a él- sabes que si no cooperas lo haremos a la fuerza… y no va a gustarte"

"-kuso, son unos sexo patas… no me lo esperaba de ti neji"

"-bueno, las apariencias engañan"

"-vamos… yo quiero saber por que sasuke no deja que te toquemos ni un pelo… o dejaba –dice gaara poniendo cara de pervertido"

Naruto comienza a sonrojarse y mira al uchiha con su mejor cara de cordero degollado (N/A: no… era cordero hambriento? XD) y se le hace un bollito en el pecho.

"-vas a dejar que me toquen? Vas a dejar que otro me disfrute? Que disfrute a tu koi?"

"-me tomo tiempo hacerme a la idea, pero nunca te vi desde otro ángulo, tan expuesto y sometido"

"_claro… tu siempre me sometes, por eso_ –pero!"

"-vasta de excusas narutito –Neji se le cuelga del cuello su expresión cambia a una mucho mas seria –ahora quiero divertirme"

Dicho esto el ojiblanco comenzó a bajar la ropa interior de naruto hasta dejarlo desnudo.

Pero éste lo empujo rápidamente antes de que hiciera algo. Entonces gaara también reacciono y empujo al rubio, el cual quedo como perrito sobre neji (N/A: yo y mis explicaciones: 1- neji estaba tirado boca arriba sobre la cama 2-naruto cayo sobre el boca abajo y en 4 patas, es decir apoyado sobre sus manos y pies 3- gaara… ahora van a ver) y aprovecho para bajarse los calzoncillos y penetrarlo bruscamente.

En respuesta a ello naruto dio un gemido de dolor y unas lágrimas cayeron sobre la cara del hyuga.

"-no, no llores naruto, yo voy a hacerte disfrutar"

Mientras sasuke buscaba lubricante para gaara en la mesita de luz que estaba junto a la cama, neji tomaba el miembro del pequeño naruto con su mano derecha y lo frotaba delicadamente.

Una vez que el pene de éste se erectaba, neji lamió su mano dejando saliva en ella para masajear mejor la reciente erección del rubio.

"-acá esta! –dijo sasuke con un pomito en la mano. Se lo entrego a gaara y este procedió."

Untó lubricante en sus manos, las que luego llevo a su miembro y el resto lo esparció en la entrada del ya nombrado naruto. Cuando lo hizo una mueca de desagrado se asomo por la cara de éste.

"-veamos si al final no te va a gustar"

Luego gaara acaricio su trasero y se preparo para la embestida.

Un fuerte gemido lleno de dolor y un poco de placer retumbó por toda la habitación. Mientras que el pelirrojo gemía en silencio, naruto hacia todo tipo de ruidos eróticos.

Éste iba sintiendo cada vez más y mas placer mientras neji jugaba con la punta de su miembro, rozándolo, acariciándolo y de vez en cuando haciendo un poco de presión con la mano. Por otro lado, el ojiverde se divertía con su cuerpo, penetrándolo suavemente o introduciendo sus dedos para moverlos en su interior formando círculos que hacían gritar a un sometido rubio.

(N/A: y sasuke que? Tomaba una siesta? XD)

Sasuke estaba sentado a un lado de los jóvenes, excitándose a cada gemido de su koi.

Las penetradas constantes de gaara o la juguetona masturbación de neji hicieron que su parte intima se sintiera cada vez más apretada por la ropa, pronto no soportó y comenzó a proporcionarse "auto-placer".

La respiración entre cortada y el hecho de no poder tragar toda la saliva provoco que ésta empezara a caer por la boca del ojiazul.

Cuando el hyuga se dio cuenta de esto soltó el pene de éste por unos momentos y se levanto un poco hasta topar con su cuerpo desnudo. Le sonrió y le dijo que todo iba a estar bien solo para después lamer su boca y sacar esa saliva rebelde que caía por culpa de la excitación.

Luego rozaron sus labios y pronto profundizaron el beso (N/A: T-T traiciona a sasuke!). El cual no duro mucho ya que gaara aceleraba las embestidas y naruto quedaba sin aire.

Por otro lado el joven de tez blanca y cabello negro azabache había cerrado sus ojos para dar por terminada su sesión de placer. Pero no fue así, ya que tuvo una brillante idea.

Fue hacia donde estaban los demás, se paro frente a su koi(N/A: expliquemos: -- sasuke, -- neji, --- -- naruto y gaara… quedaron así: --- neji debajo de naruto… no se si se entiende) dejando su miembro a la altura de la boca de naruto.

"-Buena vista me quedo jeje-reía neji mientras miraba hacia arriba y veía como las tibias y enrojecidas mejillas del rubio tomaban mas color al abrir su boca para que el erecto miembro de sasuke entrara en ella"

"-hey, u--ustedes si… si q--ue se div--divierten… bueno, no… no voy a q--quedarme atrás."

El hyuga cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir una mano que hábilmente frotaba su entrepierna. Cuando se acostumbro a la intrusa miro las mano de naruto, una de ellas luchaba por sostenerlo y la otra ayudaba a su boca a proporcionarle placer a sasuke… sasuke, no, el tenia sus manos revolviendo desesperadamente el cabello del rubio. Pero al mirar a gaara se dio cuenta de que solo una mano empujaba las caderas del sometido ojiazul hacia el.

Sonrió un poco hasta que su cara empezó a reflejar todo el placer y la excitación del momento. Tomo la mano del pelirrojo y la guió hacia los puntos "sensibles"

Una pequeña gota cayo sobre la mejilla de neji, este miro hacia arriba y vio como nuevamente la saliva de naruto se resbalaba, pero esta vez por cuenta propia ya que tanto gaara como sasuke empezaban a hacer sus leves gemidos "menos" leves (N/A: en pocas palabras estaban a los gritos)

Los gemidos de los 4 ninjas se escuchaban por toda la casa (N/A: quien dice? Por ahí también mas lejos)

La cama comenzaba a hacer un ruido como si rechinara, eran los jóvenes que estaban a punto de llegar al clímax y sus movimientos se sincronizaban.

El primero en terminar fue neji, gaara saco su mano y esparció el liquido blanquecino por el estomago del rubio. El cual estaba muy entretenido probando el fruto de la excitación de sasuke, que la compartió con el hyuga al fundir sus labios de nuevo en un profundo beso (N/A: no de nuevo!). Seguido por su koi que estalló (N/A: chico bomba XD) en el momento del beso, manchando el miembro de neji al igual que su mano.

Por ultimo el ojiverde... que penetraba a naruto con mucha rapidez hasta que eyaculo en su interior dejando escapar un sexy y... grabe Gemido de placer (N/A: SI! Lo que daría por escuchar eso!)

Terminado el primer tiempo del juego los jóvenes aprovecharon para recobrar el aliento.

"-h—hay que... que hacer esto mas—mas seguido"

"-jiji, es verdad uchiha"

"-I—idiotas"

"-la próxima le toca al pequeño neji, o sino "el gran naruto" va a terminar hecho polvo"

"-como... como si fueras tan bueno gaara"

"-que no te gusto?"

* * *

Naruto poso sus ojos en la musculosa silueta de su koi que estaba al otro extremo de la cama, paso la lengua por sus labios para humedecerlos y así ataco a su "pesa". Ambos cayeron sobre las suaves sabanas y comenzaron a besarse profunda y sensualmente mientras entrelazaban sus dedos. 

Por otro lado neji estaba pensando en gaara y la reciente masturbación que le proporciono.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron el pelirrojo mordió su labio inferior y fue acercándose lenta y gatuna mente hacia un temeroso hyuga para susurrarle al oído:

"-realmente no nos parecemos en nada neji"

"je… je –risita nerviosa- ya lo creo"

El ojiverde jugaba con la oreja de neji hasta que sintió una fría mano recorrer su cuerpo con timidez, capturo esa mano y la llevo hacia su "punto g" (N/A: iie, lo vi el otro día en un programa... no pregunten que hacia viendo eso, momentos de ocio u.ù) es decir a sus muslos, que fueron acariciados por un largo tiempo.

A su lado estaban gozando tanto como los ninjas, solo que en distinta posición.

Los jóvenes seguían besándose solo que ahora habían parado para tomar un poco de aire. Pronto el uchiha estaba tomando posesión del delicioso cuello del rubio, dejando marcas a su paso junto con los rastros de saliva.

"-mmmm... mmmmmm..."

"-que?-preguntaba naruto mientras apartaba a su koi del cuello-"

"-digo... que lo hagamos de nuevo"

El ojiazul comenzó a alejarse de sasuke lentamente hacia atrás pero se topo con el cuerpo de gaara.

"-no! Con el de nuevo no –ojos de cordero- sasu...

"-es verdad ahora es mío – lo toma del brazo y lo atrae hacia el- tu quédate con neji

"-mmm –mira al hyuga- ven…"

Él obedece y va con gaara.

"veamos quien es el mejor seme sasuke.."

"-de acuerdo... pero prepárate para perder gaara"

Tanto neji como naruto estaban de espaldas a gaara y sasuke pero a la ves ellos estaban enfrentados (N/A: acá molesto de nuevo: sasuke, - naruto, - neji y gaara. Así quedan - -)

Cuando el uchiha estuvo listo para penetrar a su koi, este cerró los ojos esperando la brutalidad característica de éste, pero no fue así, era suave y cariñoso con su cuerpo.

Por el contrario, unas lágrimas caían por las mejillas del hyuga producto de las embestidas que causaba el pelirrojo.

Tanto sasuke como gaara sabían que no iban a durar mucho ya que estaban agotados por la reciente eyaculación. Pero el primero tenía algo en mente, algo que iba a hacerle a su koi como venganza, de pronto se puso a observar a neji, tenia los ojos entre abiertos, una expresión muy clara de que gozaba... hasta le llego a parecer tierno.

"mmmm... n-naruto... apuesto q-que gaara no es ta-tan bueno como yo!"

"ahh... ca-cállate y continua baka"

Luego de unos minutos, los cuales parecían eternos para neji y naruto, se separaron, pero aun así no habían terminado. Sasuke se abrazo al cuerpo de su koi y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello y de vez en cuando mordía su oreja.

En cambio gaara se había separado del hyuga y ahora estaba recostado en la cama. Éste se volteo y lo observo unos momentos. Cuando nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron ambos fingieron una sonrisa, neji se veía mas lastimoso que contento, aun así al ojiverde no le importo…

A los pocos segundos hao había retomado su antigua posición. Los gemidos retumbaban por la habitación, junto con el rechinado de la cama a medida que se acercaba el clímax de las parejas. Los ninjas estaban sudando, los vidrios estaban empañados, hacia mucho calor a pesar del frío de afuera...

Gaara empujo al ojiblanco para dejarlo en la misma posición que tenia naruto hace unos momentos, lo cual hizo que al abrir los ojos, neji se encontrara con la rojiza erección del rubio. La cual fue acariciada por su boca haciendo que este gritara de placer causando celos en sasuke. Este hizo las penetraciones más y más rápidas, naruto ponía muecas de dolor nuevamente, pero neji se encargo de practicarle sexo oral y hacer que los gemidos se hicieran roncos y bajos, pero el uchiha era cada vez más bruto.

Al ver que no funcionaba neji se aparto del pene del uzumaki y se levanto lo mas que el pelirrojo le permitía hasta llegar a su pecho., poso su frente sobre el pegajoso torso de su amigo para luego mordisquear y lamer sus pezones.

Los celos de sasuke se apoderaron de el y empujo a neji lo que causo que el miembro de gaara se introdujera por completo en su estrecha entrada.

Al ver la reacción de su koi, el rubio intento voltear pero la posición en la que se encontraba no se lo permitía.

Luego de unos momentos los ninjas volvieron a la primera posición y así gaara pudo terminar el segundo round de este encuentro.

Naruto no disfrutaba para nada, si bien el uchiha ya no era tan bruto pero no había acción. Pronto el ruido del trasero de naruto chocando contra las caderas de sasuke se hacia mas persistente, un ultimo gemido por parte de ambos anuncio el final de su encuentro.

Tanto el pelirrojo como el uchiha se acostaron un tanto malhumorados y sin decir nada, neji quedo sentado a un costado de la cama y naruto salio de la habitación.

El rubio buscaba una caja en el sótano, una vez que la halló volvió con ella al cuarto donde la deposito frente al hyuga. Este leyó un pequeño cartel escrito a mano que decía "lo tocas y te castro sasuke". Sonrió y la abrió con cuidado.

Cuando se vio el contenido sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

"-q—que es... es—esto?"

"-tu solo elige algo y cállate"

Neji toco los objetos con asco. Después de un tiempo buscando en la caja sonrió con perversión y le mostró al rubio unas esposas con una especie de peluche color negro, un látigo y un pequeño sobrecito cuadrado.

El uzumaki que estaba poniéndose la camisa blanca de su koi lo observo y dijo:

"-no te imagino haciéndole eso a gaara"

"-yo menos... pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo"

Naruto termino de abotonar la camisa blanca y fue hacia la caja... rápidamente saco una cajita rectangular y un par de esposas iguales a las de neji solo que blancas. Fue hasta donde dormía sasuke y ambos en silencio ataron las manos de sus compañeros a la cama, dejando sus pies libres para poder someterlos con mayor facilidad.

Gaara estaba boca abajo mientras que sasuke boca arriba. El rubio y el ojiblanco tomaron sus "elementos de tortura" y subieron a la cama, para ser más precisos sobre los próximos sometidos.

Al hacer esto el pelirrojo sintió la presión que ejercía el cuerpo de neji sobre su desnudo trasero. Pero el uchiha no se percato y naruto aprovecho para abrir la cajita rectangular y sacar de su interior un objeto alargado, grueso y con muchas pero pequeñas puntitas (N/A: XD).

Neji y gaara tragaron saliva y observaron como el rubio iba a despertar a su koi. Alcanzo el pomito de lubricante, separo las piernas de este y rápidamente esparció una gran cantidad sobre la entrada del uchiha y cuando este hizo un gesto de placer introdujo en objeto por su entrada, lo cual provoco que sasuke despertara al instante y diera un grito de dolor.

"-kuso... tienes suerte que no traiga baterías baka"

Unas lágrimas escaparon por los ojos del ninja y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba amarrado comenzó a forcejear.

"-es inútil... son muy potentes... o eso decían cuando las compre"

"-N... naruto te advierto que me sueltes ahora mismo!"

"-no... dudo querer hacerlo"

Neji no perdió el tiempo y abrió el paquetito cuadrado, en su interior había un preservativo con la misma textura que el objeto que poseía el uzumaki.

Continuara MUAJAJAJAJA!

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Espero actualizar rapido… pero solo si ustedes quieren -/- Así que dejen reviews…

**Nos vemos en el infierno _(solo al que se lo merece)_**

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**


End file.
